A JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND MILES MUST BEGIN WITH A SINGLE STEP
by Creativity at its best
Summary: FUTURE TRUNKS P.O.V: When i decided to go after the dragon balls, i never thought i would find adventure, and old friend, new rivals, and true love all in one place...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(PORULUSICA'S P.O.V)**

I ran through the streets of Magnolia in fear. I had woken up with a start from a terrible vision about Fairytail. Some serious magic was heading to Magnolia heading straight for Fairytail. Being an expert on magic and dreams, I knew exactly what was heading towards Fairytail.

This sort of magic was rare and ancient, only few wizards knew about it. I wasn't even sure if Laxus knew . For the first time as a wizard, I was unsure how to handle this situation. Most wizards I knew were young and inexperienced although being very powerful.

Macarov was dead, and he was the only wizard I would turn to for advice. I had cut through the alley, and was now back on the street. I could see Fairytail from a distance. Knowing the fate of Fairytail, I just hope I was not too late…

 **(TRUNKS P.O.V)**

As my spaceship, turned into a capsule, I took a good look at my surroundings. I seemed to have landed in a forest.

 **So this is what Magnolia looks like…**

I was on a new mission to find the new dragon balls that had found itself in this universe. I hated going alone, but Dende had explained to me that powerful ancient wizards of Magnolia, hundreds of years ago had put a spell on Fiore, thus preventing humans and non humans from entering their world.

(From Goku in the past timeline)

So Gohan and the other Z fighters from the past wouldn't have been able to come along. I floated into the air, and began checking out the place. I then pulled out the dragon ball radar, when I heard a scream.

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

I yawned as Natsu jabbered on about another job we should take. To be honest I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about what Mirajane had told me earlier. She had explained that lately Laxus seemed to be very worried about something for a while now.

Since our guild master Macarov passed away a year ago, things were slowly getting back to normal. Even though we all laughed and smiled, deep down we missed him.

He would always be like a father to us. I could still remember the first day Natsu brought me to Fairytail, and I saw Macarov for the first time…

I smiled slightly at the memory. "Why you smiling to yourself weirdo?," Natsu asked frowning at me. I was about to answer when something came crashing through the roof.

Before I could react, more crashes could be heard. Wendy had dived under a table, while Elfman had shoved Lisanna out of the way.

I was so paralyzed with fear and confusion,that I didn't even realize that I was in danger.

" **LUUCCCYYY!,"** Natsu screamed shoving me out the way, as the wooden chair I was sitting on was destroyed. As I sat up I could hear moans and groans of my fellow guild mates, who had either take cover under tables, or who had found other places for safety.

The sun had shone through the damaged roof, as we had stared at what had caused the damage. **"What are those?,"** I asked Natsu shakily, as I stared at seven strange orange balls that had stars on them. "I don't know Lucy… I don't know."

Natsu said staring back at the strange balls.

Suddenly the guild entrance was kicked open to reveal a frightened Porulusica.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR FAIRYTAIL**

 **BEFORE I FORGET: THE AGES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS**

 **TRUNKS: 20**

 **ERZA: 20**

 **GOHAN: 28**

 **MIRAJANE: 25**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **(TRUNKS P.O.V)**

I flew towards the blood curling scream. It sounded like a girl… My eyes widened in shock, as I saw five hooded men beat a redheaded woman with whips, that were electrocuting her.

I flew towards them in rage, as I blasted the three of them with an energy ball from my hands, blasting them completely out of the forest. One of the two that remained, tried whipping me. I grabbed the whip not even flinching, and yanked it out of their hands.

I then quickly appeared in front of him/her then grabbed him/her by the back of the head, and smashed his/her head into the others face. I then grabbed them both, and threw them into the opposite direction.

 **(ERZA'S P.O.V)**

I had never seen anything like him before. As I weakly lifted my head and watched him, it was like I was looking at a warrior from another world…

I dropped my head in relief. My torture was over. I was electrocuted so many times, I was unable to requip. I suddenly felt strong arms lift me gently, putting me on my back.

"Can you hear me?," he asked softly, as my vision blurred opening my eyes again. He was handsome with kind blue eyes.

"Why do you have lavender hair?," I questioned weakly instead of answering his question. "I guess that's a yes," he smiled softly.

"Here eat this you'll feel like yourself after you eat this," he stated pushing some sort of bean into my mouth.

Less than a minute all the pain disappeared. I bolted upright in amazement, as I looked down at my body. I was wearing my red pants, and my white tube top.

 **All of my bruises were gone!.**

" **What did you do?!,"** I asked in astonishment. "It's a…" he paused, as he saw my clothes switch to my armor. "How'd you do that?," he asked genuinely puzzled. Before I could explain a small shadow materialized in the shape of a child, appeared behind him.

Before I could tell him that the shadow was behind him, the child like shadow pulled something out of his back pocket. **"Hey!,"** he exclaimed spinning around in surprise.

The child like shadow let out an evil laugh, while waving some sort of tiny bottle in front of him. **"My capsule!."** He exclaimed as he dived towards the shadow.

The shadow disappeared into thin air, causing the mysterious guy to land on all fours.

 **(TRUNKS P.O.V)**

"What exactly did he take from you?," the redhead questioned me. **"I don't believe this!,"** I screamed in anger punching the ground, causing the earth to rumble around us.

" **That was my only way to get home!."** The ground not only rumbled, but the spot on the ground I had hit, had created a large hole. Realizing this, I quickly turned to the redhead whose jaw dropped open in shock.

"I can explain," I said quickly getting closer to her. **"What sort of magic is this?,"** she asked shakily. "Ummm," I chuckled nervously. "It's not magic…"

 **(ERZA'S P.O.V)**

As I washed my face by the nearby river, I thought about Trunks had told me. I couldn't believe he wasn't using magic. Just like he couldn't believe I was using requip magic.

As I peeped over my shoulder, I could see him staring at me curiously. As our glances met he blushed and looked away.

I smiled to myself at his innocent boyish behavior. For someone so powerful, he seemed rather shy. "I know you don't know me very well Trunks," I started as I got up and faced him.

"Since you have nowhere to stay, you're welcome to stay with me if you like." "I wouldn't want to impose," Trunks blushed even more, as he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you… blushing?," I laughed, as he turned beet red now. I hadn't laughed like this in a while, and it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(PORULUSICA'S P.O.V)**

My gaze shifted towards Laxus who held his usual serious expression, as he stared at the strange orange balls. Most of fairytail members stood in a circle in silence. Looking at the balls trying to fathom what was going on. **"I've checked every magic book we have here, and still nothing!."**

Levy exclaimed in frustration as she sat at a table with magic books scattered all over a table. "There has to be something," Gray spoke up not taking his eyes off the balls. "Come on Porulusica you got to know something about this." Laxus said nonchalantly.

"I told you," I shot back in irritation. "I have no idea about their origin. The only thing I sensed was that it was ancient and powerful, and that they were heading here." **"But why?..."** Lucy asked shakily. "Their called dragon balls," a strong unknown voice informed us out of nowhere.

We all turned to see a well built young man who was standing next to Erza. As I wondered why Erza's clothes were creased and her hair untidy, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy ran up to her asking if she was okay. "I'm fine everyone," she said smiling blushing in embarrassment.

"Ummm this is Trunks Briefs." She introduced her face red. "He save me from the shadow walkers who had captured." **"You were captured!,"** Lucy exclaimed in shock. "Have to admit your rescuer is very cute." Mirajane spoke up coming over and introducing herself.

I watched as the guild members crowded around Erza and Trunks, as they bombarded them with questions. Whoever he was he was very powerful. I could sense powerful energy radiating off him. I wondered if Laxus could feel it too.

 **(ERZA'S P.O.V)**

"I need to talk to you," Laxus whispered to me, as he pulled me away from the crowd. "This guy isn't ordinary," he whispered to me. "I know." I said to Laxus. "Look, one of the shadow hunters took something from him, and he can't get home without it. So I've decided to let him stay with me."

Laxus raised an eyebrow in surprise. Before he could ask why, Natsu came over interrupting our conversation. As much as I was happy to be rescued and help out a friend, I couldn't help but think about how I was going to deal with my current dilemma.

As I walked upstairs and headed to the balcony, I thought about what had occurred between Jellal and I. It was only a matter of time, before my guild members found out that Jellal was engaged. In less than a month, he would be getting married, while everyone thought we were on a break.

Staring out at the view of Magnolia, I wiped away the tears that began to trickle down my chin. I was such a fool to believe that Jellal had changed. He was still the cunning selfish guy that I knew after all this time. We had a wonderful two year relationship before he suddenly broke the news recently.

Or so I thought…

"What's wrong Erza why are you crying?," Trunks suddenly whispered in ears as I jumped. I quickly wiped my tears away and smiled. Before I could respond a metal pole at high speed flew across the balcony heading straight towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(TRUNKS P.O.V)**

" **Iron dragon lance!,"** a wizard I hadn't met exclaimed activation his magic that headed straight towards me. Erza quickly jumped away in surprise, as I merely stood there bracing for the attack. I didn't want to reveal my true strength, but it looks like I don't have a choice…

I stopped his attack dead in its tracks, by simply stretching forth my hand, as I pushed against an iron pole that he transformed his hand into. As I stared back at the spiky haired wizard, I could see him growling in frustration, realizing that the attack didn't faze me.

" **Gajeel what the hell is wrong with you?!,"** I could hear Erza exclaim in anger, as the rest of fairytail rushed upstairs to see the commotion. I quickly grabbed the iron pole, and flung him to the side. To my surprise, he quickly regained his balance in the air.

" **Iron dragon's roar!,"** he screamed. As he said those words, seconds before the attack I was almost caught off guard. Hadn't it been for my ability to fly, there's no telling what could have happened. I flew into the air, to everyone's amazement. I spun around quickly sending a large energy ball from my hands towards his tornado attack.

 **(ERZA'S P.O.V)**

" **Gajeel what the hell is wrong with you?!."** I exclaimed in anger, as I instantly requipped intending to stop him. I was about to attack, when I felt a strong hand grip my left hand. "No Erza," Laxus said sternly. **"Gajeel attacked him unprovoked!,"** I growled snatching my hand from his.

"Okay fine then," Laxus stated. "But this might be our only chance to see how powerful he is." I froze in realization. Although I had seen him fight earlier, I was curious to see what he was really capable of. Before I could react, I saw Gajeel use his iron dragon roar.

My jaw dropped open in utter shock, as I saw Trunks fly off the balcony and retaliated by shooting out some sort of energy from his hands against Gajeel's tornado attack. As Gajeel's tornado attack was about to clash with Trunks, my heart skipped a few beats.

Trunks was indeed powerful. I could feel it from the energy that was heading straight towards us. As I shielded my eyes I braced myself for the attack


End file.
